The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing multi-part printed products which comprise a folded outer part and a number of inner parts arranged within the outer part.
In the case of known apparatuses of this type for producing multi-part printed products (EP-A-0 346 579 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,033), a first folded product part, which serves as outer part, is introduced, at a first supply location, into the conveying channel and advanced along said conveying channel. The first product part is opened along the advancement route from the first supply location to the following, second supply location. At the second supply location, a second product part (inner part) is introduced into the open first product part. At the further, following supply locations, further product parts (inner parts) are introduced one after the other into the open first product part. In this case, said inner parts come to rest one beside the other or one inside the other, the respective inner parts in the last-mentioned case being opened before the next inner part is introduced. This results in an end product in the case of which a number of folded or non-folded inner parts are positioned in the first product part, which serves as outer part.
The object of the present invention, then, is to provide an apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction which allows more freedom in putting together the end printed product, i.e. more freedom in the mutual arrangement of the inner parts in the outer part, than do the apparatuses known hitherto.